Nakanishi Elementary School
Nakanishi Elementary School (中西小学校, Nakanishi Shōgakkō) is located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. It is one of the oldest schools in the area. Nakanishi Elementary School was founded in 1888 by Yoriyasu Arai. The school has been through several remodels and is unofficially separated into two sections; the old building, which retains its Meiji era architecture and contains the music room, a few classrooms, and an auditorium, and the new building, where most of the classrooms, club rooms, and the swimming pool are. The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of three accepted colours: black, white or navy. The girls' summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved shirt with sleeve cuffs that have two white lines, while the sailor collar has a single white stripe and a thin, red bow. Suspenders are attached to the blue skirt. For shoes they wear reddish-brown slip-ons. The winter uniform lengthens the shirt sleeves and adds an optional cream coloured cardigan. It otherwise remains the same. The boys' summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved shirt with sleeve cuffs that have two white lines, while the sailor collar has a single white stripe and short, red tie. The blue shorts end just above the knees. For shoes they wear reddish-brown slip-ons. The winter uniform lengthens the shirt sleeves and adds an optional cream coloured cardigan. It otherwise remains the same. * TBA Nakanishi Elementary has clubs available to students once they start their 4th year. Students are strongly encouraged to join a club, though it isn't mandatory to do so. * TBA (Adviser) The broadcasting club read out important announcements over the school loudspeakers, they also explain that day's lunch menu and play music. * TBA (Adviser) The cooking club gives members a chance to further their cooking and food preparation skills beyond what they learn in home economics. * TBA (Adviser) The English club teaches students how to write and converse in the English language and also allows them to learn about the various English speaking cultures. * TBA (Adviser) The Japanese drumming club, or wadaiko club, practice in the school gym. The members often train to take part in local or nearby festivals. * TBA (Adviser) The music club consists of students playing various instruments, such as the flute, the tuba, or the recorder. Members of this club perform at school assemblies. * TBA (Adviser) * Mikan Kohakusaki The science club mainly focuses on biology and chemistry. Members research and perform various experiments in order to further their knowledge. * TBA (Adviser) The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. This school will make several appearances throughout Mythical Mew Mew. (TBA) Nakanishi is made up of two kanji. Naka, which means 'middle' and Nishi, which translates to 'west'. Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages